The present invention generally relates to a rotatable coupler for attaching a decorative member to an attachment member such as a frame, sash or glass unit.
Decorative members such as grilles are used to add style and character to single-paned windows. The grilles are added to create a multi-paned look. The grilles are more frequently attached to the window or door on the interior side of the glass unit.
With traditional grille clips it is often difficult to place the grille on the window. The grille clips must first be attached to the window by placing tips into a slot between the glass and the frame. Then the grille is very carefully placed onto the grille clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,721 (Bloomquist et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a grille clip that provides the interface between a window and the grille. The grille clip in Bloomquist et al. is positioned in the end of a grille. The grille clip in Bloomquist includes tips that extend out beyond the end of the grille. The tips are inserted between the glass and the inside portion of the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,435 (Wilkening et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses another type of grille clip that is fastened to the grille.